Regulus
Regulus is an Assassin-type Demigod. His abilities focus around fighting at a distance. Description Strengths :Very long range attack :Powerful against demigods Weaknesses :Weak in melee combat :Low health Play Style Regulus is heavily focused on ranged and unexpected attacks. With his range upgrade he can solo towers without taking damage. With his long-range snipe he can hit demigods when they're most vulnerable. His mines can surprise enemies when they explode. All of these combine to make a very deadly assassin demigod. Skills Active Angelic Fury: Regulus regains his wings, adding splash damage to his standard attack as well as increasing overall damage. Each shot fired requires a small amount of mana. : Vengeance: Damages enemies near Regulus' person any time Angelic Fury is turned on. Snipe: A powerful, long-range, single-target attack. It has a 2 second cast time and does bonus damage the further the target is from Regulus. Used primarily as a finishing blow. : Deadeye: Regulus' standard attack is given a 3% chance to interrupt its target. Mark of the Betrayer: Marks a Demigod, dealing damage to him and his allies the next time he activates an ability. Explosive Mine: Places an invisible mine on that map that inflicts AoE damage when an enemy walks near it. Six mines may be on the field at once. : Shrapnel Mine: Enemies who are damaged by Regulus' mines have their movement speed reduced by 30% for a short duration. Passive Maim: Regulus' standard attack is given a chance to reduce its target's movement speed. Speed reduction can range from 5% to 10%, depending on the level, and will last 3 seconds. : Impedance Bolt: Adds to Regulus' standard attack a 10% chance to double the cost of target's abilities for a short duration. Sniper's Scope: Increases the range of Regulus’ base attack by 2 each rank. One rank in this ability allows Regulus to out-range Towers of Light, two ranks allows him to out range fortresses and arrow towers. Tracking Device: Allows Regulus' team to track enemy demigods he's struck with his standard attack through Fog of War. Lasts 20 seconds. 20px Enhanced Attributes: Guides Notes *On death he reduces the attack speed of enemies by 20% for 6 seconds. Lore — Regulus contrasted with the other winged Thelara not only in his physical perfection but in the depth of his curiosity and intellect. While other Thelara spent their whole lives frolicking amongst the clouds, Regulus searched for knowledge. His greatest curiosity was reserved for the Grofflings, a violent but clever race of ground-dwellers whose inventions enthralled him. One day, Regulus flew too low and was snared by a nasty Groffling named Skel. Pulled to the ground and caged, Regulus endured ridicule and then torture. While Skel's jeering henchmen looked on, the Groffling severed Regulus' wings and hung them in his trophy-grotto. Regulus would have died in his cage if not for the charity of Kerrott, an old Groffling tinkerer who could not bear to see another living thing so ill-used. Kerrott broke the Thelaran free and brought him home, nursing him back to health even when, in lucid moments, Regulus begged for death. Soon, Regulus regained his strength. In an effort to distract the Thelaran from his disfigurement, Kerrott taught him how to use his metalworking tools to make trinkets. To the Groffling's surprise, Regulus proved a savant with hammer and anvil. Regulus worked night and day, first building an exquisite set of armor, then constructing a gigantic crossbow. One night, Regulus donned his armor and took up his weapon. Thanking his mentor for his generosity, he disappeared into the night. The next morning, Much of Skel's body was found in and around the cage in which Regulus had been held. The bodies of his henchmen turned up in improbable places: pinned to rafters, hung from arches, impaled upon statuary. Regulus was never seen again. Achievements Tactics Strategy 1: Go full attack speed / extra damage and only get extra stats + maim + Max Range (later on Track). Depending on build you may do 200-400 damage per hit and attack twice per second. VERY useful. Strategy 2: Go full range(always first), angelic fury, mines, track and mark. When buying, try to solve your main problem, mana as you will be using your skills a lot (especially angelic fury), this will make you specially strong against Generals but also will make The Rook incredibly slow and easy to kill (or run when needed). Category:Demigods Category:Assassins